


𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐯𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐫

by dylpickles (dalynjamaica)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Depressed author, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Out Of Character Uzumaki Boruto, Self-Reflection, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylpickles
Summary: boruto laments about his time with kawaki
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 8





	𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐯𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐫

_**"i want to breathe you in like a vapor, i want to be the one you remember."** _

they told me repeatedly that you don't do relationships just hookups and frequent one-night stands also your once a month no strings attached endeavors, but i didn't listen and you see where that got me - currently pining over a boy who will never reciprocate the same feelings i have towards him, i may be young but i honestly fell in love with him the more and more he told me empty promises as time went on. i fell for his eyes, lies, and charms, yet every time i tried to end it for the sake of what little pride and dignity i have left and all he has to say is _**come over, boruto**_ , and all my resolve crashes and burn. i know he finds me attractive just like how i find him to be attractive even though his attitude and personality are straight trash but yet here i am again putting on my black and pink vans and heading out to receive two things; mind-blowing sex and a broken heart. it's embarrassing for me to be giving you my all and i don't get anything in return, yet i still keep on going back to you with you always saying _**i told you so,**_ and i always ask, "why don't we end this arrangement or whatever the fuck this is cause i can't keep letting you fuck with my mental health also my emotional stability." in the end, it doesn't even matter because you always get what you always want and never giving a single fuck about those that you used and abused and just threw them away once you're done not giving a single fuck about them and their feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> all you gotta do is listen to vapor by five seconds of summer to understand where i was trying to go with this.


End file.
